Big Girls Don't Cry
by Little.Miss.Sarcastic-Tomboy
Summary: Cammie and Zach broke up in junior year when Zach cheated. Cammie never cried about it. She moved on and is now substitute headmistress at Gallagher Academy. What if Zach teaches at Blackthorne and the two 22 year olds reunite.
1. It's Alright, It's Okay

_**Edit: 1/29/12 **_

_Cammie's POV_

_I watched with disgust as my soon-to-be ex-boyfriend shoved his tongue down a random girl's throat._

_And they thought I didn't know._

_I stood there, in the smoky atmosphere, wearing something I would never usually wear, getting ready to do something I would never do. _

_"Up next, Tiffany St. James!" the bouncer called, and I stepped up, making sure my black cocktail dress didn't show off too much skin and my black wig was on securely. I was heartbroken, something a spy should never be. To tell the truth, my heart was beyond broken, it was shattered, smashed, busted, and beyond repair. I would never let another shit eating douche bag into my heart again._

_"I will be singing 'It's Alright, It's Okay by Ashley Tisdale'." I watched Zach pull away from the fake blond and stared, grim satisfaction on his face. _

_Yeah, I thought, be scared._

_I took a deep breath and started singing directly to Zach._

_**You told me  
>There's no need<br>To talk it out  
>Cause its too late<br>To proceed  
>And slowly<br>I took your words  
>And walked away<strong>_

_**No looking back  
>I won't regret, no<br>I will find my way  
>I'm broken<br>But still I have to say**_

_**It's Alright, it's OK  
>I'm so much better without you<br>I won't be sorry  
>It's Alright, it's OK<br>So don't you bother what I do  
>No matter what you say<br>I won't return  
>Our bridge has burned down<br>I'm stronger now  
>It's Alright, it's OK<br>I'm so much better without you  
>I won't be sorry<strong>_

_**You played me  
>Betrayed me<br>Your love was nothing but a game  
>Portrayed a role<br>You took control, I  
>I couldn't help but fall<br>So deep  
>But now I see things clear<strong>_

_**It's Alright, it's OK  
>I'm so much better without you<br>I won't be sorry**_**  
><strong>

_**No matter what you say It's Alright, it's OK  
>So don't you bother what I do<br>No matter what you say  
>I won't return<br>Our bridge has burned down  
>I'm stronger now<br>It's Alright, it's OK  
>I'm so much better without you<br>I won't be sorry**_

_**Don't waste your fiction tears on me  
>Just save them for someone in need<br>It's way too late  
>I'm closing the door<strong>_

_**It's Alright, OK  
>I'm so much better without you<br>I won't be sorry  
>It's Alright, it's OK<br>So don't you bother what I do  
>No matter what you say<br>I won't return  
>Our bridge has burned down<br>I'm stronger now  
>It's Alright, it's OK<br>I'm so much better without you  
>I won't be sorry<strong>_

_**It's Alright, it's OK  
>Alright, OK<br>Without you**_

_**It's Alright, it's OK  
>Alright, OK<br>Without you  
>I won't be sorry<strong>_

_The girl he was with made the connection, slapped him, and shot me an apologetic look._

_Guess some sluts weren't all bad._

_I turned to him again and laughed._

"_How stupid do you think I am?" I asked and walked off. I made a vow in that instant to never get to this point again, no boy deserves my tears. _

_I was tackled by my best friends in the world, and Liz asked me why I wasn't crying._

_I just laughed._

**Chapter one, the headmistress?**

**Cammie's POV**

It's been 6 years since that day, and my life went on. I graduated, I got instated into the CIA along with Macey, Bex, and Liz, and became the top agent, all the while subbing and teaching at Gallagher Academy. My mother went on a mission at the beginning of the term, so I offered to help. I was still considered a newbie at Langley, All I needed was an A mission and I'd be the best spy at my age. Of course the old director was extremely old fashioned, and sexist, only allowing women on A missions when absolutely necessary. According to my sources my godfather Joe was going to try and take his place. That would be the best thing the CIA ever saw.

The CovOps teacher this year was CIA legend Chloe Daniels. She was a bit younger than Joe, around twenty-seven. She was guarded, sheltered when you first meet her but after you get to know her, she is the short bubbly blonde everyone has come to love. She became one of my closest friends here, besides Macey, Liz and Bex of course.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT." A familiar voice bellowed, and I trudged out of my office, and into Macey's. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"What?" I groaned, never being a morning person. It usually took at least four alarm clocks and a bucket of cold water to even get me out of bed. Getting me out of the shower afterwards is a whole different story. Macey, being Macey, always got up at the crack of dawn, while Bex and I preferred the crack of 3:30 pm.

"You're a spy, and spies don't whine, so let me fix you up so we can hit the mall." Macey always uses the excuse of town day to shove me in skirts and make up, while I use it as an excuse to but as much candy as humanly possible. Poor Joe still doesn't realize I'm still using his credit card.

"Why do I have to get all dolled up to go to the mall? It's just a mall!" Macey looked horrified. The only trait she shared with her Cosmetic Queen mother was her love of shopping. Everything else was the opposite of the senator's wife's beliefs. Macey looked like she was about to explode into a spray of makeup and Chanel product.

"Just a mall? JUST A MALL? Cameron Ann Morgan, I do not understand you at all. You are extremely un-American if its 'Just a mall'. How am I sure your even a girl?" she shrieked and if I wasn't a spy, I would have coward in fear. I smirked at her.

"I think you've seen every piece of skin I have on my body. You of all people would notice if I had certain male anatomy. So do not fear, I am 100% female. Sorry to disappoint." Over the years I had built up layers of confidence and sarcasm, It helped often.

"Must you be so sarcastic?" Macey asked with a flourish of her delicate hand. If she wasn't a spy or a model, she would have made a fantastic actress. I guess all of us would have, considering how much we lie and become other people in this line of business.

I stuck out my tongue in a childish manner, almost expecting Madame Dabney to come around the corner and scold me about 'The Importance of Being a Proper Lady.'

Macey rolled her eyes and we headed into the Great hall.

"Ladies I have some exciting news. Today will be a town day, Solomon, Madame Dabney, and myself will escort you." after my rehearsed headmistress act, I leaned against the podium. "Girls, this will only happen 6 times this year, take advantage of it. There is a certain…. Rumor going around that the men of Blackthorne academy will be in town on a practice mission. Why don't we show them what happens when spies trespass on Gallagher Territory, yeah?" The room erupted in cheers and plans and several devious little smirks.

I was the only one having painful flashbacks, some happy, some heart wrenching. But I stood there like a good little spy with a smile on my face, pretending like I didn't want to punch someone's lights out.

God help me.

**Like? Hate? Tell me if I should continue because I've had this idea for a long time and I don't know if it's any good.**

**Don't worry I am a huge Zammie fan!**

**Bye!**

**~.Sarcasrtic-Tomboy~**

**Edit 1/29/12-**

**Hey ya'll, reading over the first chapters was so painful I decided to revise this entire story and **_**Tough **_**Today as well as add a new chapter. This is going to be so hard, so wish me luck. I'm going to post the chapters all at the same time so there won't be much confusion. See you in a few chapters!**

**~ME**


	2. Joe Solomon Must Die

**Hey ya'll, I'm back, be afraid, be very afraid.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**~Edit 1/29/12~**

**Hey ya'll, I'm revising everything, and taking out extra POV'S because I don't really like them in this story. I'm maturing this story and trying to make it sound less like a second grader wrote it…**

My mouth was dry, my lips were chapped. There was something lodged in my throat as I fled down the corridors faster than anyone thought possible. My eyes were dry, which wasn't surprising. After getting over Zach, I was just extremely pissed. My hand flew out and hit the wall of my dorm room, making a large hole. I sunk onto my bed just to shoot up at the sound of the door banging open. My best friends stepped into the room.

Liz's face was worried, and she sat softly beside me, barely making a dent in the surface of the bed. Bex was leaning against the wall in an extremely Bex-like manner. Her face was mostly impassive, but her eyes watched my every movement, letting me know she cared. Macey was throwing clothes left and right, saying she wanted me to look 'undeniably hot.' That was her way of concern. Chloe, who I have not know for that long, but was like my Aunt Abby in a lot of ways, was watching everything with a small smile on her face.

I gently pushed Macey out of the way, grabbing black combat boots, purple hair clip-on's, ripped and frayed dark washed jeans, and a black band t-shirt from a Paramore concert I went to on a mission once.

It was time for Bad-ass Cam to make her début.

Cammie's POV

Chloe drove the van, the same small smile on her face as in our rooms. She was quiet except her small hands tapping on the steering wheel. When she finally spoke, the girls paid attention like no other time before.

"Blackthorne; A school for rich thugs that somehow pass for spies." She said, and I snorted along with the rest of the juniors. "Why don't we take down these rich daddy's boys with some class girls?" Her New York accent added to the statement.

"Their mission is to get to the fountain unharmed and tail-free. Our mission is to make sure they don't" Bex supplied with a glint in her eye. I took a deep breath, hoping my girls didn't fail me.

When we stepped out of the vehicle, everyone went from different directions, including the teachers. Roseville looked different, obviously prospering from the new spending plan of the government. The chipped white gazebo had been repainted, covered in flowers and all around looking extremely romantic. The water fountain was in the heart of the square, gigantic, the size of an Olympic sized swimming pool with jets of water criss-crossing every which way. The old pharmacy where Josh, my old ex-boyfriend, had been turned into a high end Prada store. I had heard a while back he was moving from Macey, who ventured into town more often than I did.

I spotted a few boys looking a little out of place with high end haircuts and seemingly new civilian clothes. They were talking quietly. I knew I had found some Blackthorne boys.

If this was three years ago, I would have hissed into my coms unit and hear the familiar voice of my godfather saying Good Job.

But my time is over at this school, I was now the one saying good job to people, watching from a distance. I almost laughed at the irony.

"Black hair, blue eyes, jeans and a button up medium sized polo shirt." Sara stated, and with her pack of friends, followed the group of boys that were weaving in and out of pedestrian traffic.

Macey dragged me into a Gucci store, throwing stuff at me and shoving me in a dressing room. To most we must have looked like a couple of rich, rebellious college students racking up daddy's credit card, which was fine with me, as long as they stayed away.

The night passed quickly, no Gallagher girls getting caught. Me, Bex, Macey, and Chloe made our way over to the fountain to watch Blackthorne's headmaster get a little surprise. The headmaster, from the back, looked our age, with wavy brown hair that was long enough to mess up when he ran his calloused hand through it. He had a strong build with broad shoulders. He turned towards us, half his face covered by shadows. I studied him more.

His face had a little stubble on it, considering it was around 7:30PM that was reasonable. His outfit was completely Macey-approved. He had a black leather jacket covering a white t-shirt and dark wash jeans that didn't sag too much, which use to be one fashion trend Macey hated. I watched him closer until he turned to face us completely.

It was Zach.

He studied me in the same way until he came to the same realization I had. He gave me a full-blown smirk and winked at me. Macey and Bex gripped my arm while Chloe went and talked to him.

"Hello Miss. Chloe. I am Mr. Goode, the temporary CovOps teacher at Blackthorne." He introduced himself in a deeper voice than I remember, never cracking once. I glared holes into his damn perfect face, never slipping composure once. Chloe opened her mouth to say something before the boys started appearing. I scanned the area for my girls, seeing all hidden in the shadows. Zach shook his head in disappointment.

"Boys," He started in that damn perfect voice. "What was your mission?" The boys answered confusedly. "Are you tail free?" By then the smart ones had the sense to whirl around, searching.

Everyone stepped in full view, smirking, laughing, taunting.

"Boys, these are the ladies of Gallagher Academy." Zach said. "There CovOps teacher, Miss. Chloe, and their headmistress Miss. Morgan." We gave a little wave, and the boys stared even more dumfounded.

"I am extremely disappointed in you. Now back into the van. I have a feeling we'll be seeing the, very soon." He herded the boys into the van and headed off. Unfortunately they would be driving right back here tomorrow.

Fuck. My. Life.

**Sucky, I think but it's all I can think of, and thanks ****Percebethfanlover ****for the PM, I loved your idea, but I couldn't incorporate it in this story, so I did this.**

**Oh and Zach left Cammie for a reason that will be revealed later.**

**Please review or PM me if you want this story to go a certain way and have an idea or something….**

**Bye! I have loads of homework that is due in the morning, and it's 9 something….**

**Wish me luck…. I'm going to need it.**

**Edit 1/29/12-**

**Hope that was better, tell me wacha think **


	3. Wendensky Manouver

**Hey hey hey! Yours truly is back!**

**I'm a little upset I got less reviews for the last chapter but oh well! **

**I was in a good mood and I have **_**severe **_**writers block for my other story **_**Tough,**_

_**OMG I JUST GOT AN IDEA FOR IT!**_

**Sorry, it's just it's been a while since I've updated Tough, and I just got a really good idea!**

**Just because I'm in a good mood, this chapter will be longer.**

**And I really don't feel like doing my Spanish homework….**

**Warning, slight language; damn, Dammit, and 'go to Hell' just a warning for those of you out there who won't read that stuff. I usually don't put it, but I feel like it right now, because if you saw the man who cheated on you and they had the nerve to be cocky…**

**Disclaimer- after you say disclaimer, you know what's coming next, so I'm not even going to put it.**

**~Edit 1/29/12- Hey ya'll, again I'm editing this so it's not so shit-eating. It's the same plotline in the beginning but evolves into more after a while~**

I let out a groan of frustration, smacking my head against the table. Zach had been in my office for no more than thirty seconds before I wanted take Bex's semi-automatic pistol she got for Christmas and blow someone's head off.

"Why are you so obnoxious?" He placed a hand over his heart and feigned hurt, making the most adorable pout I have ever seen on a guy, But, I have lived with Liz for years, I can resist any puppy-dog face known to man.

"I'm hurt, Gallagher girl. I was merely stating-"

"I don't care what you were stating, just shut the hell up." I cut him off, rubbing my temples in pain. He shot me a self-satisfied smirk, and gave me a once over.

"I love the new look, Gallagher girl, although it's not very fitting for a headmistress." He said, referring to the fact I hadn't changed out of my killer rebel clothes, although the purple streaks were gone. "It looks…..badass." Thankfully Chloe came in, I'm guessing ripping out someone's eyes and shoving them down their throat is frowned upon.

"Dinner." She said simply, giving me a knowing look. I glared at her and grabbed Zach by his crisp collar. My eyes were blazing and I had my signature I'm-Pissed look on my face.

"Any funny business and I swear that fat head will be up on my wall faster than you can say 'Gallagher,' got it?" He smirked again and nodded in comprehension. I let go and swiveled on my heel, thundering towards the great oak doors. I took a deep breath and opened them with a small fake smile on my face.

"Hello again ladies!" I called. "As all of you know, the junior class had a mission yesterday with the junior class of Blackthorne Academy. Headmaster Steve has agreed to let a few select students from Blackthorne come stay with us this semester." The doors opened and Dr. Steve and Zach were leading a group of about thirty Blackthorne students. 90% of the girls here expected something like this to happen so they weren't gaping like the first time they came in my sophomore year. It was a more calculating stare.

I pulled on my cover as Headmistress and gave Dr. Steve a warm smile like my mother would.

"Welcome back, Headmaster." He grinned boyishly and Zach smirked yet again.

"Oh this is just excellent! You are an excellent headmistress Miss. Morgan, you've certainly grown up." My cheeks heated up, and he just continued until I had to politely interrupt and lead the boys to their rooms. Once back in my dorm with Bex, Macey, and Liz, Bex looked a little too sure of herself.

"What did you do Bex?" I ask her, a little scared.

"Would it be a bad thing if I put bugs in all the guy's rooms?" I gaped at her, before jumping on her and beating her with her favorite pillow.

"Rebecca Marie Baxter how dare you!" She's having a laughing fit. "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask mischievously, all pretenses gone, my mask as headmistress thrown in the wind. Bex laughs again, and I smack her with the pillow again. I heard laughing and I turned around to Macey and Liz. I shot them a wicked grin before beating them with a pillow and Bex came behind me, and started nailing me in the head. I was too busy laughing and hitting Macey with a pillow to notice a knock on the door. I also didn't notice the silent click of a picked lock, nor did anyone notice the door swing open.

"Macey get back here!" I hollered as she laughed her ass of, scrambling away from my deadly weapon of choice. I heard a cough and my head whipped to the door. In the doorway stood two smirking boys, watching with their fullest attention. My eyes went to the monstrosity that was my best guy friend.

"Grant!" I squealed, launching myself into his arms. He spun me around like a brother, laughing at me. Grant went on a mission with me last year and we became extremely close, him being like another brother to me. He told me how much he liked Bex, so I wasn't surprised he always asked to be on the same missions with her.

"Cammie!" He made his voice go into a high falsetto fashion that made me smack him. He put me down and gave Bex a small soft smile he saved for a select few people.

"Hey Bex." She grinned widely at him.

"Hi Grant." Her accent was thicker than usual, meaning she was excited. I saw the person behind them and frowned.

"Zach." I stated flatly. He smirked before giving me a two fingered salute. I shot him a rude one finger gesture and he chuckled.

"Is that any way to treat your guest?" He asked, striding in the room, Grant following close behind. Zach had a light blush painted his tan face. I wouldn't have noticed this had I not been trained to notice things like this since I was three. I raised an eyebrow and he gave me a half-smirk half-smile kind of thing. I rolled my eyes and asked why Grant was here.

"I just came off a mission and wanted to visit my bro for the weekend but I come to find he's here. I was wondering if I had your permission to stay here considering me and Zach share an apartment and I am so not paying his half of the rent." He rambled with a glare at said bastard. Zach was busy scanning the room, and I prayed he didn't notice the Victoria's Secret bag thrown carelessly in the corner. He did because his smirk grew wider and he pouted at me.

"I can't believe you went to my favorite store and didn't get me anything." I gave him a death glare.

"I didn't know you were a fan of man thongs, did you Grant? Why don't you go pick one out for your boyfriend, I'm sure he'd love it." I hissed and he smirked even more.

"Alright that's enough get out of our room, yes Grant you can stay, Zach… go piss off." I shoved them out and slammed the door in their faces.

**Eh, not my best work but oh well…**

**My mom is screaming at me to get off the computer, so I'll try later to update **_**Tough, **_

**So ….**

**Peace.**

**~She-who-shall-not-be-named~ (Not my screen name, but I thought it was cool.)**

**Edit 1/29/12-**

**Whacha think? Worse or better? **


	4. Carson?

**Hi! I'm on Fall break (Be jealous) so I'm updating my stories this week and **

**MY BIRTHDAY IS ON SATUDAY! Yay for me!**

**Okay so here's the story and yeah, **

**That's about it….**

**~Disclaimed~**

**Cammie's POV**

"I give! I give!" Grant yelled, and I released him arm. I heard the whispers from the naïve Blackthorne boys and I laughed. Zach was just smirking, sweating after his match with Bex, where Bex won. I could see the black and purple bruises on his arm, but sadly she didn't mess up his too-damn-perfect-for-his-own-fucking-good face, or his size-of-Asia ego.

_If he smirks one more time….._

"Goode and Morgan, show us how it's done." Bex said, grinning and I could see the double meaning.

I stepped up to the mat, the fights around us pausing, and got in a low fighting stance. Zach did the same and Bex blew her prized whistle (She loves that thing.)

I immediately side stepped Zach, who had lunged at me, and round-house kicked him in the face. He grabbed my leg and flipped me. I roughly grabbed him shirt and flipped him over me, so both of us were on the floor. I rolled onto him and put him in an extremely painful head lock. He held out as long as humanly possible, and then finally gave up when his face turned purple. I let him go and my eyes met his. I gulped and ran out of the room.

_I'm stupid if I think I can keep this up. _

I could feel the tears I had held back for so long threatening to spill over. But they didn't.

They never will.

What kind of spy would I be if I cried over some guy?

An awful one.

I picked myself up, dusted off, and headed in the direction of the Great hall. That is, until a rag was pressed to my mouth. My head split open with a painful flashback from my childhood.

"_Cam, run!" I ran, I ran fast, I ran hard, I ran long. My legs ached and my breath came in short puffs of air. I could hear the thundering of heavy footsteps behind me. My vision was blurred with tears and my face was streaked with dirt. _

"_Don't stop," Noah puffed behind me, and my eyes whipped around, looking for my older brother. A sob escaped my lips and I couldn't keep running. I tripped over something, and they were on me. A rag was shoved against me, and I had to breath. My vision became blurry and the last thing I saw was Noah, Carson, Ben, and Ethan fighting harder than I ever thought possible. _

I swung around and popped the guy in the eye, but he had some little friends. I was overpowered by four men in blackand dragged away. They must have expected me to scream because they bound and gagged me.

_Where is Bex when you need her?_

_-Meanwhile-_

**Alyssa's POV**

I watched the exchange between Miss Macey and what's-his-face silently, and wondered what had happened when they were students. Or, what had happened between the smirking guy and Miss. Cammie. My friend Jade voiced my thoughts.

"Classified." Goode waved it off and Bex interrupted.

"Boys, you may or may not know it, but Mr. Zachary over here is a lying, dirty little cheater!" she said like she was talking to a class of kindergarteners.

So this is the scenarios me and my friends came up with later-

**Reasons why Zach is 'Lying dirty little cheater' **

**(Quote by Rebecca Baxter)**

**Goode and Cammie, hereafter known as 'The Subjects' went on a mission to take down a Puerto Rican belly dancer/terrorist, and Subject 1 was caught red handed with the dancer on top of a building in Mexico.**

**The subjects were on a date and subject one's ex-wife, Hereafter known as 'The prostitute', ruined the date and tied Subject 2 to her creepy cousin, and went off with subject one, leaving subject 2 to fend for herself**

**Subject 1 was forced to strip dance at a Latino club for 1000 Euros and several women jumped him, while subject 2 was laughing on the sidelines.**

**Subject 1 was involved with national terrorists, and was forced to give up Subject 2 or else have her killed, and did not 'Have the Balls' (Quote thanks to Operative Jade Carson) to break up with her, so he found some girl (Similar to 'The Prostitute' in #2) and cheated on her until she noticed. Subject 2 did notice, and followed them on one date, singing a break up song, and 'shooting him the birdie.**

We were leaning towards number 4, when there was a crash outside our room, and we opened the door to fin our favorite teacher fighting hard against men clad in black.

**Cammie's POV**

"She is subdued." A husky voice muttered, and I couldn't help pointing out no one says 'subduing' anymore.

"Good." A familiar voice said, ignoring me, and I started chuckling. Then laughing. Then howling. By then I was clutching my sides and laughing like a madwoman.

"So it took you 4 men to catch little old me?" I ask the black haired 'man' (I can't call him that without laughing), and he chuckled a familiar laugh, and helped me up. I brushed myself off, and smashed my fist into his jaw.

"That's for ruining my Wednesday, Carson."

**0.o**

**Who's Carson? Is he good or bad? **

**Tehee I'm soo evil.**

**Anyway, love you all!**

**I know it was a short chapter but deal with it. **

**BTW I have no idea where this is going so just hang in there.**

**I seriously don't know what I'm doing…**

**Edit 1/29/12-**

**Hey ya'll, as you can see I added three more brothers! Awesome, right?**

**Hehe see ya in the next chapter. **


	5. Taken

**Hey guys.**

**I'm a little down because I only got 8 reviews for my last chapter, but eh, whatever.**

**I'll live; I'm just a little upset. Anyway sorry it's been like a week but I'm trying to write a Heist Society Fanfiction since I finished ****Uncommon Criminals ****a few days ago.**

***Sigh* I had such high hopes for reviews….**

**So I was thinking maybe discontinuing, but that's a little stupid to stop writing because only a few reviewed. Anyway I dedicate this chapter to those 8 people who cared enough to review and I'll keep writing even though I'm a little put off….**

**Ugh. I just realized I'm PMS- never mind…. **

Carson clutched his jaw in grim satisfaction. I turned to the three others with my hands on my hips, they scattered, clapping my twin on the back. I raised an eyebrow as they propelled up through the ceiling and disappearing from sight.

"You've got some messed up friends." I inform him, slinging my arm around his shoulders, which was a little awkward considering he's 6ft 1inches of pure…..Carson… "Why are you here?"

"Can't a guy visit his favorite sister?" I shoved him slightly.

"I'm your only sister, dumbass. Now seriously, why are you here."

"Joe needs you." I sighed. Ever since I started here the terrorist group The Circle of Cavan had a major spike in attacks, and they needed as many agents as they could get.

"I'll be back by December, they can miss me until then." I stated and he rolled his eyes.

"We missed you in Czechoslovakia. Joe bought me a Aston Martin." I stared at him, and he threw his arms over my shoulder, laughing all the way.

The Morgan had been split apart slowly, family member by family member. They would capture us, we would escape, they would grab one of us. It was my dad first. I was only 6 at the time. I remember everything so vividly, and It caused me so many nightmares. After that was my Aunt Daniela. She was one of the cool aunts, the ones that can buy you lingerie and awesome clothes and it'd be normal. She had spiky hair and she could draw like no one else. She was grabbed last year. That's when it all started up again. The Circle was looking for something, something extremely important, and apparently the Morgan family has it. Carson was taken, but I found him later, apparently having escaped with the help of his cellmates.

_Ten years ago, 3__rd__ person_

"_Cason," She whispers to herself, her breath fogging on the train window. "Carson," she cries, and tackles the twelve year old, angering most of the French natives on the train to Paris. _

"_Cam?" he whispers, just as soft as she had moments ago. She nods and hugs him more._

"_What happened?" she asks quietly, pulling herself into the chair next to him._

_He answers her, leaving out most of the gruesome details, still thinking of her as the three year old he had left. But he could already see the changes._

_Well first of all, she was 2ft anymore, her hair was more honey than blond, and her eyes went from an innocent baby blue to a fiery icy electric blue. His fist clenched when he noticed a guy eying her like some piece of meat. She didn't notice._

_She never will._

**Cammie's POV**

I dragged him into the great hall after convincing him to stay for dinner. Heads swiveled in our direction. Forks dropped, eyes widened. My lips curled in my devilish smile when I saw a _certain _former Blackthorne boy's calm expression and murderous eyes.

"_See,"_ A female voice muttered. "She always gets the hot ones." It took everything I had not to bust a gut laughing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome a special guest, Carson Morgan." Gasps echoed throughout the stone room, and I nearly laughed at all the shocked expressions. "He will be staying for the rest of the week. Ladies," I gave them a pointed look, "Please restrain from using The Houstonian Maneuver outside of P&E, unless," I glared at the boys, "Unless needed. That's all, you may leave." They filed out quietly and I turned to my friends. They glared at me, and I gave them a sheepish smile.

"This is my-"

"Older." He cut in.

"Twin brother, Carson." He took each of their hands, kissing them in an old fashioned manor.

"Pleasure," He said, and I rolled my eyes at their swoon.

**Short, bittersweet, sucky, bla bla bla.**

**Thanks for reading this far, sorry for the shortness, and it may suck because, well, it's **_**That **_**time.**

**Anyway byyyyeeee**

**~Me~**


	6. Parachutes

**Hey guys, I know it's been forever, sorry! I've been grounded from my computer, so I've spent all of today trying to update my stories. Okay so this is going to be super short because I have no idea what to do, please help me!  
>Disclaimer- Don't own, blah blah blah.<strong>

**Ps- No more of Zach's point of view, sorry! I can't write his POV because I suck at it :) sorry to disappoint. **

"Dude! Where have you been for the past, like, four years?" Grant bellowed out once he caught up with me and the devil.

"Here and there. Paraguay, Uruguay, Czechoslovakia." He said amused. Grant was like another brother, having met my actual twin on a mission to France and ended up 'bonding' over there similar love of women with accents. Hence Grant's infatuation with Bex's voice, and Carson eying Chloe with a smirk. Carson went to an all boy's school in northern Colorado called Ragsmeade Preparatory for Talented Young Men. So he always had this good-boy vibe around him, only people who really know him know his love of trouble.

"CovOps mission in 10." Chloe said, and Carson watched her walk out. I smacked him and stood.

And that is how I ended up parachuting into a dark forest with eight students and a teacher behind me. I landed softly on the ground in a cat-like fighting stance. I whipped around when I heard a crash and saw Brad hanging from a tree by the cords of his parachute. Brad, despite his name, was the biggest klutz I have ever met, and that includes Liz. Only I know he's Jonas' brother-in-law, due to the fact he married Jonas' model like sister. She was awesome, and I always hung out with her at Langley. Jonas was the same as Brad, clumsy, adorable, extremely lovable, and computer nerds. I love them both to death.

I laughed silently and helped him down. He gave me a please-don't-tell-anyone look and I nodded sympathetically. My students brushed themselves off and I did a quick head count.

"Where's Teddy?" I asked, looking for the plump junior Blackthorne boy. He came crashing down the same tree Brad got stuck on. He landed on the after for mentioned spy, who was crushed under the weight. We heaved Teddy off of poor Brad, and I helped him stand.

"I hate CovOps missions." He muttered darkly, adjusting his Harry Potter-Esque glasses and stalks off in a random direction.

"Other way, love." I call lightly (A habit I picked up from Bex, calling people Love), and he spins on his heel and stomps the other way.

After much walking, we come to a building. It was a bland, grey, nondescript, three or four stories high. Nothing very special about it except strange symbol on one side, no bigger than a sheet of paper. I press my hand to it, and it slides open without a single noise. I usher in my students, and fix Brad' glasses on his head, in a sisterly way. Brad was too sweet and quirky not to love.

"Miss. Cammie…" Cilia says slowly as the door closes, and I give her a reassuring look in the fading light, despite me not knowing what was going to happen. The light switches on, and it reveals a man of about twenty or so with blond hair and striking blue eyes. All the girls in my group take a sharp breath, including me, but mine was more subtle. This guy was handsome, to say the least. He was wearing a white wife beater that showed off a flawless eight pack, his hands were stuck in jeans that hugged his butt (And what a butt there was to hug!) His hair was a bright golden blond that doesn't come from a bottle, and it was slightly mussed.

"Hey guys." He says in a deep voice, flashing us a pearly white smile. "I'm your new trainer." His eyes landed on me, since I was the one standing in the front of the group. My stance was easy, casual, but ready to strike at any moment. I pulled off my sky diving helmet and shook out my hair, just a tiny bit worried about helmet hair. (Something I have suffered from for years) I tucked my helmet under my arm, and he stuck out his hand, which I graciously took with the hand not busy.

"'I'm Jace." He said, one again flashing those blinding teeth. The girls behind me sighed, and I grinned back at him.

"Cammie."

Behind me, Kiki Daniels threw her hands up in defeat.

"Every. Single. Time." She exclaimed, and I shot her a questioning glance. Alyssa Hooter winked at me and my face heated up. I let go of Jace's hand and he smiled again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to The Arena!" He said with a flourish of his hands.

**Hope you liked, sorry it's so short! I have a very evil idea for Jace, and no, she won't end up with him, so don't get your panties in a bunch. **

**Update soon, and please PM me if you have any ideas.**

**Edit 1/29/12-**

**Hey ya'll, finally getting towards the end! Again I'll post everything at the same time. **


	7. Author's Note

**Hey Ya'll, so sorry it's been so long, but my teachers are out to get me. I hope you don't turn right around once you realize this isn't a new chapter, just read this.**

**I spent all day revising and adding to this story, so start from the beginning and read through it, I'm done with the edit and I'm putting it up all at once. **

**I'll keep this up for a while, but I will take it down. The seventh chapter is most likely coming in a few minutes so hold in there. **

**Once again, I've edited every chapter, so read it over again!  
><strong>

**Love ya'll!**

**~Sarcastic-Tomboy~**


	8. Sometimes It's Okay To Say Goodbye

**Hey ya'll, **

**Sorry it's been so long, I spilled water on my keyboard, so it's been in the shop for a few weeks.**

**Just to clear up a few things-**

J**ACE IS NOT EVIL! I just have a really funny idea that will offend a lot people but deal with it. And Zach and Cammie will eventually get back together, and I have the perfect idea but I don't know how to work up to that point, so hold in there!**

**Oh and I so stole Jace from Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare, and for those of you who have read it, this Jace is more like **_**Alec and Magnus**_**, if you know what I mean (*Wink, Wink*) And for those of you who haven't, Psh, losers :) **

**Oh, and I just came up with this amazing idea that I'm going to start really soon, maybe in this chapter, who knows? But I am giving up my weekend to write this so ya'll better be damn happy. **

**Disclaimer- I'm on a fanfiction site, obviously I'm not Ally Carter.**

**Also a few huge changes in this chapter, Cammie and Carson aren't the only kids of Matthew and Rachel. You'll see. **

* * *

><p>"This Wednesday." He confirmed. I took a shaking breath, whether out of excitement or disappointment, I will never know.<p>

"Please Cam," He said, dropping all pretenses and became the caring man I know him to be. "We need you back here. You are the best, far better than some of our more seasoned operatives, please." He begged, something I never thought I'd hear from him.

"I-I don't know."

"Your friends, Agents Baxter, Sutton, and Mchenry agree only if you do. Cammie, we have an A mission we need you guys for. It's an A mission_. Please Cammie. They would hav wanted you to do it." _The phone slipped out of my hand, hitting the ground with a thud. I couldn't make out any clear thoughts. It was just a swirl of random words and memories. I could faintly hear him calling my name through the haze.

"Yes," I uttered the word, and it sealed my fate. I snapped it shut and slid against the wall, my face twisted in pain. I remembered everything. _Everything._

* * *

><p>"<em>Run! Ma petit ange! Je t'aime quoi qu'il arrive mes cheris." He yelled in French. The eldest brother picked Cammie up, hoisting her four year old self onto his eight year shoulders. Her three other brothers ran behind them, dirt covering there grim faces. No one this age should experience such horrors as they were. Fire exploded behind them, but they kept going. They dodged people, trying hard not to fall into their clutches. Cammie shouldn't have been able to understand what was going on, but she did.<em>

_She understood._

* * *

><p>My heart pounded, my breath came in quick, short pants, and sweat poured out of my every gland. My hair was whipping around in the wind, catching in my necklace and getting in my eyes. I flicked my brown waves away from my face and continued.<p>

"398…..399….400." I panted, completing the last of my pushups. I stood, and half of Blackthorne's junior class was staring at me. I threw them a half smirk and Zach pushed off the wall.

"Want to spar a round?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head silently. He shrugged and went over to the weights. Grant spotted him, and I watched him bench press over three hundred pounds. His brown hair was plastered across his attractive face. His muscles, which weren't as prominent as you would think, bulged and rippled. Every single girl in the P&E barn stopped to stare, gaping like a fish out of water. He seemed to feel eyes on him, so he opened his jade eyes, and threw the girls a wink. I made a noise of disgust and Bex slung an arm over my shoulders. I chuckled under my breath and she offered to go a round with me, but I declined. Before I left, I scanned the room, noticing the new P&E coach that had every girl in rapture, Jace Herondale.

Jace jogged up to me as I was leaving, and I nodded to him. His eyes scanned the rooms, and once or twice he stopped and a light blush painted his cheeks. I raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>The wind whipped my hair, thrashing it around violently. Icicles loomed overhead, like warning people who didn't belong. The scene seemed peaceful, a part of daily life. And yet, the freezing air seeped through my large jacket, and into my bones, into my soul. It was like a dark cloud hanging over everything, making my smiles disappear, and my attitude turn to ice. I slipped into a routine depression, snapping at everyone. It was like my soul slipped away with the warmth.<p>

I fucking hate the cold.

"Cam, its only winter! Calm down, there's no need to go emo on us." Macey said, emphasizing her statement with a slap on my head. Macey seemed different today, almost distant ever since she came back from the library last night. I groaned, wrapping my arms around myself, grumbling. Anyone with common sense steered clear of me, and anyone that didn't got a broken nose. I turned into the great hall, taking up my position at the podium.

"Hello ladies. As most of you know we have acquired a new P&E teacher, Mr. Jace Herondale." I searched for him, but couldn't find his golden eyes. "Mrs. Ingrid left due to several injuries from that rabid bear attack last year in Guatemala. Now onto more recent news. As most of you realize, I am just the temporary headmistress until my mother comes back. The mission she was on is coming to a close and she should be coming home next Tuesday." This was interrupted with many cheers; my mother was one of the most popular headmistresses of this school. "So that means I will be reinstated in the CIA by next Wednesday." My sentence was cut off my many shouts and cries of protest. I held a finger to my lips, the universal sign for shut up.

"I will be leaving this school over winter break next week. I apologize for not telling you this sooner, but I just received the call from Jo- Director Solomon this morning. I promise I will be back, but the CIA needs their best." Bex smiled encouragingly at me, and Macey winked at me. Liz looked into my eyes in fear; she was called on the mission also. Zach had his mask in place, his face conveying nothing. I figured as much.

"That is all, enjoy your dinner." I coughed out, walking purposely out of the room with my head held high. I heard footsteps behind mine, and I whirled around, trapping a surprised Jace against the wall. His breath was let out in a single gasp, his eyes wide.

"Sorry," I apologized, and studied him. He nodded and I let him go. He glanced at me and walked ahead hesitantly. He was walking strangely, and I couldn't seem to figure out why. I followed him curiously, hiding in shadows and going into passage ways. He swung doors open and stepped out into the courtyard. The sky was clouded and it was lightly raining. I watched him with apprehension, hoping I could figure out where he had gone during dinner and why he was walking strangely. He pulled out something metal that flashed in the setting sun, and I strained my ear to listen.

"No, no I can't! Baby will you listen to me? I got a job, at Gallagher. I… I can't do this…. Jay, I am breaking up with you." He paused, and his eyes flashed with anger before he turned his back towards me. "I don't know, maybe I will find someone else!" He seemed angry at 'Jay' "Anyone will be better than you!" With that he slammed his phone down and put his hands in his hair.

I retreated quietly, and ran back down the hallway, just to exit out the back and into the rain. I gasped in shock at the sudden coldness opposed to the heat of the mansion. There was a figure sitting on something, in a similar position I left Jace in. His head snapped up so fast I thought he might get whiplash. My hazel eyes met shockingly green ones, and I winced. Zach.

"Cammie," He said a close to desperate voice. It didn't seem to register; my mind couldn't process everything all at once. He hasn't called me Gallagher girl in a while, which was both a relief and a pain at the same time. "Cammie I… you can't go on that mission." One of the many problems I have with people is when they try to control me. Zach was acting like I would bend to his will with a snap of his fingers.

"Who says you have a say in the matter? I don't think you own me." His eyes narrowed and something overcame him.

"I think I do get a say! Cameron this is a dangerous mission, one you don't need to be on-" I cut him off, my anger rising with every drop that fell on me.

"Newsflash _Zachary," _I spat with venom. "You have no control over me! You have been out of my life for six years, and I want it to stay that way." I didn't know what was coming out of my mouth; it was just angry words I had built up over time. "You pompous, egotistical, smartass bast-"

"I love you!" He yelled, and I stared at him. It wasn't his voice or his words. He seemed just as confused as I was. He twirled around and I saw two more figures behind us. Our fight was forgotten as we dove into the soaking wet bushes to avoid the people.

"Macey you know I love you! Why can't you just stop being such a bitch and actually look at me." I snorted internally, _Way to tell someone you love them._

"You don't really love me! You just think you do! Carson listen to me!" I gaped once again. My brother? My head hurt with the effort of keeping everything straight. "You just think you do," She said quietly, almost sad. I shifted in the bushes to watch Macey's face, surprised to see tears streaming down her model like face.

"Macey," My brother pleaded. I was shocked, my hand covering my mouth to keep from screaming at my best friend. He sighed when she wouldn't look at him. "Just…just think about it, yeah?" With that he reached out his hand to do something, but pulled back at the last minute. He turned on his heel and walked away without one backwards glance. Macey, on the other hand, watched him walk, sobs escaping her lips. She collected herself as best she could and walked back into the school with her stilettos in her hand, her makeup running separate paths down her jaw. I climbed out of the bushes and without a word, walked into the house. Zach watched me; I could feel his eyes on my back.

_When did my life get so complicated?_

* * *

><p>I was in the library, partly because of the warm fire and mostly because I needed to do some research for Liz because she couldn't get herself out of bed, which worried me a lot. She snapped at everyone, the sweet little girl I knew her to be was gone and I felt like crying. I scanned the old book with speed that would scare even Einstein. I heard quiet sniffling and I glanced around, expecting to see a seventh grader, or a heart broken high school student, which could be a little scary considering they are trained to kill, but every thought slipped from my mind when I spotted her.<p>

It was Bex.

* * *

><p>When I woke up Wednesday, everyone was quiet, each of us heaving burdens and secrets on our shoulders. Our eyes met at the same time, and we crushed each other in hugs.<p>

Bex recovered first.

"My dad… he's been diagnosed….with cancer." She took a deep breath. "He went into surgery this morning... If they fail, he- he's gonna die." She stuttered out. "Everyone thought he was going to die in action, yeah? Saving the world, like Jason Bourne. But…"

"My dad lost his job." Liz blurted out. "I have to send him half my paycheck so he can pay the rent on the house. My dad almost lost everything… My mom, she…she left us for some rich d-doctor in Los Angeles and she wants me to visit but I just c-can't." Liz sobbed, and I held her, shushing her with soothing words. Macey took a deep breath, but was silent. I waited for her to say something, anything, but she didn't. She schooled her features. I bit my lip.

"Zach's a bastard." That made all of us laugh, and the heavy mood was lifted.

"Now that that's over, why don't we pack?" Macey asked, with a smile that didn't meet her eyes. I studied her carefully. Her usual squared shoulders were slumped; her eyes had dark circles under them. I could tell by her posture that she didn't want anyone to comment on it, so I left it alone.

After a while she was back to her usual self, throwing stuff at us, screaming at me about the state of my pores for about two full minutes. She curled my hair and piled it on top of my hair in a messy bun with strands hanging down. I slid on my worn combat boots and sighed, looking around the empty room.

I walked down to my office- well my mom's office. Her back was to me, and I could see a nasty bruise through her light white dress and cuts zigzagging up her arm. She turned to me, and I attacked her with a hug. She laughed, catching me and I noticed Carson behind us.

"Why didn't you wake me up, idiot?" I ask him, smacking the back of his head. He shrugs, smiling at me. I watched him carefully with a surge of sympathy. His usually neat brown waves were in knots, and bags were under his tired eyes. I wonder how I look, after hours of restless sleep plagued by nightmares filled with fire and explosions.

"You ready to go? Joe says we need to start as soon as possible. He says….He says this mission is different than others." I raise an eyebrow at him and he turns away from me. His eyes always gave away the answers to me since I knew him so well. It was the same for my eyes. I guess it was a sibling thing.

"Mom, can you do the speech?" She nodded and I ran back upstairs to get my suitcase. As I rolled them down the stairs I was (Once again) cursing the fact that elevators had not been invented in Gillian's time. When I finally got the stupid bags down the steps and looked up, my eyes met those shocking green eyes. His face was impassive.

"Yes?" I snapped, not in the mood for his games. I was sick of him stringing my heart behind him, even if he didn't realize it. I was tired of his constant change of behavior. I was done with feeling weak at the knees whenever he turned those soulless green orbs on me. I was fed up with all his constant _bullshit _he fed everyone. I was tired of him knowing everything about me and I didn't know a single personal thing about him. I didn't know his favorite color or where he went on vacations (although I'm pretty sure it wasn't pretty) Hell, I didn't even know his middle name. I guess my anger bled through my façade like a warning to back off.

"I just wanted to say… Good luck. If you ever need help, I'm here." I nodded tersely and slowly turned away.

"Oh and Gallagher Girl," The cockiness was back in his voice and it was almost like we were those ignorant high school students again, thinking they could save the world by themselves. I turned to him, and I felt warm, soft lips pressed to mine for a split second and it seemed like someone injected helium in me. For once in years, I finally felt safe. But then the world came crashing down and I shoved him off me.

"You lost me, Zachary. And I guarantee you will never get me back." He smiled softly, his eyes were warm and I couldn't figure out why.

"I know." He said quietly, almost like he was proud of me, and slipped away into a waiting black SUV.

* * *

><p>"Hello ladies and gentlemen, as you can see I, along with Dr. Smith, Madame Dabney, and Mrs. Easton are back to Gallagher academy. I would like to thank Elizabeth Sutton as replacement Chem teacher and Research track leader, Rebecca Baxter as fill in P&amp;E teacher, Macey Mchenry as substitute C&amp;A teacher, and Cameron Morgan as temporary headmistress. You have done an excellent job, ladies and I couldn't be more grateful." I smiled at my mom and she winked at me. I could hear some girls sniffling and I smiled again at the love I had for this school.<p>

We each said our final goodbyes and I slid into the sleek black limo that would lead us to the biggest mission of our lives.

"Wait!" A voice called, and I turned to see Kiki Daniels and her friends rushing towards me. "Here." She said, out of breath. She handed me a beautiful diamond bracelet.

"It's from everyone, for being there for us." She said awkwardly, and I smiled. "It also has a distress signal, a watch, and internet access." She said, and I hugged her.

"Thanks." I whispered, hopping into the limo.

I slumped against the cold leather, sighing in content. I kicked open the mini fridge with my eyes closed with practiced ease, hooking a Red Bull and a Monster onto the straps of my heels, and tossed them with my foot. I caught both easily, and swallowed an Advil with a sip of one of the sports drinks.

"One of these days, I am going to get you over your addiction to those things." Macey mumbled, sipping a green tea daintily. In response I took a large gulp and Macey made a noise of disgust. I snorted, slouching even farther, drifting off to sleep despite the caffeine and sugar in my blood.

"Cam. Cammie wake up. Cameron Ann Morgan wake up this instant or I swear I'll throw away every single sports drink you own and-" I shot up off the seat, smacking my head against the low ceiling. Bex smirked and I scowled at her.

I checked my reflection in the mirror, finding my hair surprisingly nice, the bun still intact and the headband in the right place. I saw a few limp curls but it didn't matter much. Macey was using a straighter to her already pin-straight black hair. I wondered where she got it, but shrugged it off quickly when I noticed Liz looking out the window, tears rolling down her face. I slid in next to her and she jumped, looking at my worried face.

"Momma says I have to visit her. She won't take no for an answer but I don't think I can take her being all lovey-dovey with some thirty year old plastic surgeon. It's… Disgusting how quickly she left when the money was gone. She now has a step daughter named Whitney who is the biggest brat I have ever met, but Momma can't stop going on about how amazing and beautiful she is and how I should have turned out like her. She has the IQ of a chipmunk and mom can't seem to notice me." I hugged her, mumbling words of comfort. Liz took a shaky breath and sat straighter.

"Well, here we are." I could see the chrome doors of the CIA headquarters. Everyone thought the main office was in Langley but we have offices twice as big in Pennsylvania. The driver opened the door and I stepped out, thankful I opted for some ripped skinny jeans instead of the short pencil skirt Macey picked out. The man that opened the door got back in the car and drove off. A familiar figure was approaching, and I smiled widely.

"Hey Uncle Joe." I said, giving him a short hug. He returned the greeting and led us to his office, fetching a newbie to get our bags, took a look at all of Macey's clothes, and asked for three. The rookies struggled with the weight of Macey's clothes, me and Bex's weapons, and Liz's nerd gear. I snorted. Joe led us to a massive room in the heart of the building. It was decorated with large mahogany doors that stood out in the chrome area. There was a running fireplace that was warming the entire room, and on the wall in cursive gold letters was the CIA motto- _"Vixi, Didici dilexi dimicavi" _Or "I have lived, I have learned, I have loved, I have fought." In Latin. I sat on one of the few chairs in front of the large desk in the center of the circular room. My friends perched next to me, tense and nervous, But they didn't show it. I crossed my legs.

"What is this mission?" I asked. Solomon looked hesitant, and when he finally opened his mouth, it wasn't something I expected.

"Last week we received a message from the base in Florence, Italy. They need four of our best to investigate a lead involving the Circle of Cavan, and the Morgan family. According to Director Vendenci, he has reason to believe…. Noah and Benjamin Morgan are still alive." I went stiff. My brain stopped working and a huge lump formed in my throat. My eyes went red with anger.

"How dare you bring them up?" My voice cracked. "How dare you give me hope again? Is this some kind of sick, cruel joke to you? I finally accept that they are _dead _and you drag it back up again?" I stood, my chair flying behind me in a blind fit of rage. "Go rot in hell Solomon." I spat at him, turning and fleeing the room. I must have been a sight, since anyone in the hallway flattened themselves against the wall or ran in the opposite direction. I wiped furiously at my eyes, cursing the reaction I had.

_Well I can kiss my job goodbye, _I thought with a bitter laugh. I hid in a dark corner, willing myself to not cry. Bex found me a while later, and she just sat next to me. I could tell she was upset.

"Why didn't you tell us about them? Hiding a twin brother is one thing, hiding two more brothers is another thing. Cam, why?"

"I thought they were dead. I _know_ they're dead. And I know if I talked about them too soon I would cry. And who wants to see that?" I asked with another harsh laugh. Bex raised an eyebrow. "The legend of the CIA bursting into tears, that would make _Spies Weekly." _Bex stood, holding her hands out to me. I took it, and she hefted me up. I twisted my new bracelet awkwardly.

"My mum had a stillborn." She said quietly as we start walking. "My parents had a name picked out and had a room decorated and everything. The doctors told her about eight months into the pregnancy that she wasn't going to make it. I was ten. Since then they haven't looked at me the same. The room is the same as it was all those years ago, and my mum walks in there once a year just to cry." She confides. I stare at her in shock. She shrugs.

"It's okay to have secrets Chameleon, but some are too big to keep by yourself."

Solomon spreads the pictures in front of me and inhaled sharply.

"The first one was in Madrid, and the other in London," He says softly, like he's afraid I'll explode if he talks to loud. I study it. The guy looks about twenty-six with soft brown hair and blue eyes. He looks like any other pedestrian on the street except for a faint white line on his neck.

"Noah," I mumble, recognizing the scar from when I pushed him out of a tree when I was four. I laughed breathlessly; _this is easier than I thought._

The last one made my resistance almost crumble.

It was a boy of about eighteen or nineteen with baby blue eyes and shaggy blond hair. His mouth was curved in a half smile as he talked to the others, a smile I instantly recognized as the lopsided smile of my baby brother Ben. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. 4,414 words and counting. Now wasn't that worth the wait? Haha probably not since I think it sucked but whatever. I most likely will be updating my other stories soon, but no promises. Again, sorry for the wait, <strong>

**Shout out to ****WaitingForPrinceCharming ****for being my 100****th**** reviewer :) Virtual cookie for you.**

**Tell me if you like the new angle, or if I should ditch this story and write a completely new one. **

**Oh and don't ya'll worry, Zach will be in every single chapter so yeah… They will eventually get back together, but I just love the tension waaay too much :) **

**Alright well, I'm going to stop boring ya'll, since most of you aren't even going to read this.**

**~Bye my lovelies~**


	9. The Bank Heist

**Hey guys, contrary to popular belief, I am not dead I just totally lost interest in the Gallagher Girl's fanfiction archive and when I finally got bored enough to read a few, I was disappointed. I don't know if I've just gotten picky, but the quality of almost all the fanfictions is terrible. Don't get me wrong, a few are really good but some look like a rewrite of the same fanfic over and over, just in worse quality. I'm not sure if I'm guilty of this (I'd hope not) and some of you are like "HYPOCRITE" but in short, I just lost interest. **

**So anyway, sorry for the wait, thanks for all the reviews, hope you enjoy, blah blah blah. **

**Disclaimer: Not Ally Carter, and I am making no profit from writing this. **

**ALSO THE LAST CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED SO READ THAT FIRST. **

The bank was large, sixteen large windows, big doors in the front, twenty three bank tellers on shift at the least, thirty at the most, and a ventilation system harder to navigate than the catacombs underneath Paris. There was dust, not enough for my asthma to act up, but enough for me to know cleaning the ducts was not a top priority. Chrome airways just barely big enough for me to squeeze through circled the bank, twisting and turning more than Bex's hair when she decided one time when we were fifteen to get a perm. (Trust me when I say the poodle look was not one for Bex.)

Fans alerted me about my positioning throughout the vents, and I stopped after I passed the thirteenth. Taking out my screw driver I spent at least seven minutes unscrewing the little screws.

"Bookworm, you can make a lipstick that can melt steel, a compact mirror that can identify any person on this planet. Sometime soon could you make some kind of automatic screwdriver that won't take forever? This is getting ridiculous." A distinct voice complained over the comms. Looks like Bex was having the same problem. I let out a strange noise of triumph when the last screw came loose and was in my hand. Slipping the vent down, I started inching my way down from the ceiling.

"Cam, hold on for a minute. Two people are coming in for something." A soft voice murmured. I froze and pulled my hands back inside, holding the vent so it was straight again.

A door clicked open, and a man and woman stumbled into the room, fastened at the lips. I shuttered when the clothes started flying.

"Liz." Cammie hissed. "Do something."

"Sorry, this is one of the few rooms in the entire building not wired with a security cam. It's quite popular for, um, certain activities." Liz stuttered, and I winced when a shoe hit the wall beside the vent.

"Oh hell, they're shagging aren't they?" Bex laughed. I scowled as my friend started making jokes and terrible innuendos.

"Oh shut up." I muttered, and a loud booming voice echoed throughout the building.

"All tellers off duty please report to the west wing. All tellers off duty please report to the west wing, thank you." A lady repeated over the intercom, and the two scrambled to look presentable and fled the room. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you Lizzie," I mumbled, lowering down to the ground. Bex snorted.

"Still, it's kind of romantic, don't you think?" Bex asked dreamily.

"What are you on about?" I asked, pulling off the black body suit and straightening the professional suit and skirt combo underneath. Opening my purse I wiped a substance on my fingertips, invisible powder that made sure I left no fingerprints, just in case. Walking out of the room, I clipped a badge onto my suit jacket and started down the hallway, black stilettos clicking on the tiled floor.

"A forbidden romance with fiery passion that cannot be smothered by the rules of the workplace, it's like Romeo and Juliet." I giggled at Bex's sigh.

"It's more like an unfaithful woman and a man who's looking for a good lay before his afternoon shift. Not very Romeo and Juliet-esque." Walking past the copying room, I sent a wink to the couple now standing awkwardly next to each other as a woman in the front drones on about finances. The woman flushes even more.

"How dare you ruin my little love story." Bex said, outraged.

"Sorry. It was overrated anyway." I mumble before smiling largely and entering the large front room where tellers were lined up, dealing with annoying customers and wondering why on earth possessed them to work here. Making sure to stay out of sight of the security cameras I knocked on a large door.

"Overrated? It was romantic." I could see Bex now, approaching a professional looking man on the opposite side of the building.

"Romance is overrated." I shot back. The door opened and a sleazy looking businessman smiled at me.

"You must be Miss. Sanders, correct?" The man's slicked back hair and sharp looking suit with a little nametag told me exactly what I needed to know.

"Oh, just call me Penny. Miss. Sanders makes me feel so old." I said cheerfully, and he smiled.

"Of course, Penny. What company was it you represent, again?" He asked.

"Blackthorne Incorporated. It's a privately owned bank, small in size. I was sent over to look at more successful banks, to see how it's run, what systems used, how upper management handles things, and how your security works." The man looks pleased with my answer, but just to be sure I slather on the charm. "From what I can see, this bank is very efficient. Our bank would do well to learn from it." With a well placed batting of eyelashes, the man was putty in my hands.

"Why thank you, love. It is an honor to have you here today." He smiled.

"Lead the way then." He started talking about the history of the building, something I tuned out immediately but paid enough attention to nod at the right places and ask good questions.

"So here we have the security room, as you can see we use JPEH-3019, a top of the line security system. Very hard to crack.

"Oh wow, my coworker Eliza would love this." I said; it was a code that asked if Liz had heard what the man said.

"Loud and clear, Chameleon. Easier to hack than the Gallagher database. Go ahead and drop the bug." I smiled at the man who launched into a story about his old dog Eliza. As we walked out I brushed my hand casually on the door frame. A little black spec started making its way across the walls.

"Now onto the safety deposit boxes." He said with enthusiasm.

"Do you ask your customers to fill out paperwork stating what is in the box, or just an estimated value?" I asked.

"Oh just the value. Many customers felt their privacy was violated when asked to specify, so as a bank with the customer's satisfaction as our top priority we switched to just a value." He stated, and I smiled in victory. We entered the room, and as he walked ahead I placed a Napotine patch on the back of his head. The man fell on the ground with a dull thud. I closed the door quickly so no one would look in.

"Liz, please tell me no one saw that." The tapping of keys met my ears.

"No, a loop of the past hour is playing in the security room, so no worries." She reassured. "The box number is 20196. Now if you had been listening to the man, they use an advanced technology system that came out last fall. The lock mechanism fits no skeleton key, but instead is pass code locked." I hurried to the specified box number.

"And the override?" Liz spouted off numbers, and I punched them in quickly. There was nothing but silence for a few moments as I waited, but a small double beep made my shoulders slump in relief.

Opening the box, I pulled out the container. Inside was a few watches, a badge and a plain looking thumb drive. Stashing the thumb drive, I pushed the box closed and locked it.

"Uh oh." Liz's words made my blood run cold. "Security is coming down your way, the code activated something in the system. It won't specify which vault, though. Cam you have to think of something."

My eyes widened and I looked around frantically. I took out my lip gloss container and made a large rectangle in the wall. Making sure that the wall fell in so it would look like the carving came from the outside, I put the plaster on the floor. Wincing, I raised my hand and punched my jaw, which is something I recommend no one else should do because it hurts like hell. Taking a deep breath (Which slightly hurt because of my newly bruised face) I screamed loudly.

Footsteps thundered in the doorway and a pair of keys jingling met my ears.

"Cam what the hell are you doing?" Bex hissed over the comms. I hit my leg on the metal bench in the room and tumbled over, making tears enter my eyes. Perfect.

"Miss!" A voice shouted and a strong arm helped me onto the bench while I sobbed. "What happened?"

"I-It happened s-so fast... t-the wall just s-suddenly caved in and Mr. Tanaka fell over. I couldn't m-move, I'm so sorry. They punched something into that vault a-and ran away. I screamed and one of t-them hit me." I looked up at the man with tearful eyes and he cooed at me.

"It's alright Miss, we'll patch you up, you'll be fine." He said, helping me stand. I winced, I could feel the bruise forming on my leg already.

"T-Thank you." I mumbled and was led out. Bex's confused eyes met mine from across the room and I brushed tears away, simultaneously shielding my face from the face-recognition software and the man next to me as I winked at her.

As I was being led out, a pair of green eyes met mine, and a proud smirk was sent over the heads of the crowd. I scowled.

"Cam, that was brill!" Bex said to me after I had been allowed to leave. I smiled, peeling off the wig and the stuff on my face that made the shape of it different. My contacts were blinked out and I flopped on the couch.

"Brill, maybe. Damn painful, yes." I muttered, holding a pack of ice to my calf and face.

"Where did you put the drive?" Liz asked from her spot on the couch. I held up a finger and pulled off the painful shoes, nursing my feet for a moment before pressing my finger in the sole of the shoe and lifting up the padding. Handing her the drive, a hand snatched the shoe from me.

"How dare you! These shoes were one of a kind I bought in Venice! Real Italian leather!" Macey said, outraged. She had stayed home for this mission, while Bex and I went into the bank and Liz was on computers.

"What about you Bex?" Liz asked, ignoring Macey. Bex opened her briefcase and handed over a large stack of papers clipped together.

"The man was too easy to fool. I just had to pop open a few buttons of my shirt and he wouldn't have noticed if I stole his entire computer and fed it to an elephant." She laughed and I tossed her a water.

"So, remind me again how this is important to the mission?" I asked, taking a chug of my own bottle.

"Hey, while you're over there can you pour me some of that chardonnay in cabinet." I rolled my eyes but unscrewed the cork and poured some of the wine in a glass.

"As you know the two Morgan brothers are in this city, London. From what we know, two weeks ago The Circle's main office in Barcelona was robbed of secret files about the Morgan family, and anything else that had to do with them was erased. On the very same day the eldest, Noah Morgan, opened an account and a safety deposit box, but hasn't been back since. We had reason to believe they uploaded them onto a drive and then onto their own computer, then later left the backup drive at the bank under an alias."

I nod, staring out the window when I notice someone. My eyes widen, then narrow into slits.

"I'll be right back." I say absently, grabbing a coat and heading out the door.

Walking down the steps, I cross the street and stare at the window of the shop, not daring to turn.

"Cammie, how nice to see you again." A voice says.

"You saw me last month." A deep chuckle meets my ears.

"One cannot get enough of you, Cameron Morgan."

"And it seems one cannot get away from you, Zachary Goode."

**Hey thanks for reading, Blah Blah Blah. If you didn't go back and read the last chapter, the only brothers are Noah, Ben, and Carter. I cut Ethan, sorry about that. So Review please! Thanks,**

**~By my Lovelies~ **

**-LMST**


	10. Hiatus Notes

**Hello my Lovelies, it's been a long time and you've all got a lot of questions. I would like to apologize for my absence and unfortunately it will be permanent. This story, along with all my others, will be marked complete and "PERMANENT HIATUS" will be placed in the description. **

**For a simplified explanation, I've grown out of this fandom and moved onto others. I haven't read a single Gallagher Girls fanfiction in at least two years. The books are no longer my taste, and I've gave up on finding good fanfiction about it. There are other reasons, but I don't want to bore you with my life problems :)**

**In the past few years I've stopped writing all together. Recently I got a message from one of my stories and I realized how long it had been and I should really give you all some closure. Again, I'm sorry, but I thank all of you who reviewed, I'm really grateful. You all were my inspiration for a while. Also, I will never pick this up again. Please do not ask me about continuing, I will not. I will no longer write on this account, and if anyone would like to continue it, it's yours. The only thing I ask if you do want to continue it is to mention my username in the description or in an author's notes in the first chapter to acknowledge these are my original words. After that do whatever you want with it.**

**Thank you, my faithful readers, you stuck by me for a while and I appreciate your kind words. **

**Keep reading and writing! **

** ~ .Sarcastic-Tomboy**


End file.
